


Delayed Gratification

by circumlocute



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bulges and Nooks, Christ almighty look at all these tags, Desperation, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumlocute/pseuds/circumlocute
Summary: Jade visits her boyfriends.





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Dave and Karkat being huge subs and someone else domming them, what can I say.

Jade isn’t the best at giving advance warning when she comes over. Ideally, Karkat would like a week for prep, but she averages somewhere around three days. It doesn’t  _ actually _ bother him that much in practice, because when Jade comes over it means at least a couple days of hanging out with his and Dave’s long-distance girlfriend and touching her and, yeah, getting his brains fucked out. 

So when he opens their group chat and sees that Jade left a message with a scant two days advance notice, he can’t help but get a little (a lot) excited.

 

**GG: hey guys!!! im gonna come over day after tomorrow if thats okay :)**

**GG: i have something special planned hehe**

**GG: <3**

 

Dave and Karkat spend the next two days speculating what she could mean by ‘something special’ and fucking like hopbeasts. It’s probably not a great idea to wear themselves out beforehand, in case the surprise is a  _ sexy _ surprise, but they’re both a little wound up, okay. And they have kind of ridiculous libidos to begin with, so. 

Jade finally arrives in the afternoon, looking smug as hell. And hot as hell, but that’s just par for the course with Jade. Karkat can practically  _ feel _ how he and Dave are vibrating with excitement. Of course, Jade doesn’t need to know that they’ve been slobbering all over themselves for the past forty-eight hours. 

As Jade leans down to hug both of them hello, Karkat wonders if she can smell it on them. The excitement, or all the sex they had. Or both. He’s not sure which outcome he wants. 

“Hi, guys!” Jade grins at them both from where she’s standing in the doorway, and after a moment she steps inside. “Did you miss me?”

Dave shrugs. “You were gone?”

“Oh, you are  _ such  _ a fucking liar, you sack of shit. What was it you were saying last night? Something about how hot you were getting thinking about Jade having her way with you?” Karkat pokes Dave’s arm accusingly and rolls his eyes. Everyone can see past the cooldude act, anyway; it’s as opaque as cellophane and twice as flimsy. 

“Like you’re one to talk!” Dave’s gone red all the way down to his  _ neck,  _ but he’s snickering. “Mr. ‘oh I wonder if Jade will sit on my face.’” 

Jade’s laughing, bright and clear. Her grin looks fit to split her face in fucking two when she finally recovers. 

“That’s pretty flattering! I don’t know that it’ll live up to your expectations, but I could show you guys what I have planned now…?”

“Shit, yes please, lead the way to the fuck chamber.” Dave makes a sweeping gesture towards the hallway. 

It normally goes like this, when Jade stops by. They tried to keep it in their pants the first few times she came back over, but that created an entirely new problem. Specifically, they all ended up embarrassingly turned on and half-assed whatever they were doing until they actually went at it. They’ve got all the time they need for hanging out, after this. This way, they can  _ appreciate  _ it. 

“Are you coming, Karkat?” Jade looks at him quizzically, already a few steps down the hall.

“Yeah, dude, we made reservations for a party of three, you’re invited to the bukkake blast. Let’s get nasty.” Dave pauses and rubs at the back of his neck. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“No, fuck that, I definitely want to! I’m not going to just sit here playing fucking Candy Crush while I listen to you guys shaking the concupiscent platform. I just spaced out for a second.”

“That’s okay! I’ve got plenty of ideas to keep you in the present.” Jade looks entirely too fucking innocently excited for what are almost-goddamn-certainly a plethora of filthy ideas. Karkat can already feel himself starting to get wet, just from the anticipation. 

As soon as they’re all in the respiteblock (no, Dave, Karkat will  _ not  _ call it the fuck chamber), Jade starts telling them what to do. Dave’s always been someone who likes a little direction in bed--that way he doesn’t have to worry about forcing anything on anyone--and Karkat… It’s just nice, not to have to worry about taking care of anything or managing anyone’s emotional horseshit. And Jade’s perfectly happy to give them a little push, into the mattress or otherwise. 

“Okay, I have a  _ really nice surprise  _ for you both! But you have to promise to tell me if you don’t like anything, or if I need to slow down or stop. No stoic cooldude or badass leader act!”

Dave nods. “Karkat’s already been debriefed on the ins and outs of the stoplight system, and the safeword is cathode. I am ready for a thorough dicking.”

“I’ll admit, your inane traffic control color-coding has its merits. I’ll tell you if you need to knock it off.”

As soon as she has confirmation from both of them, Jade’s expression turns into something absolutely fucking  _ scheming.  _ Karkat can feel his pulse speeding up, and he sees Dave lick his lips. 

“Karkat, get on the bed and take your shirt off. Dave, can you get the box?”

“Aw, no fair, how come Karkat gets to get naked and I have to get the box? I see how it is.”

“Stop pouting, Karkat just needs a little more setup. And he’s only getting half-naked anyway, so there!” Jade blows a raspberry, and Karkat finds himself wondering why he lets this ridiculous barkbeast human dom him, again?

He does what she says, though. As he settles onto the concupiscent platform and tugs off his shirt, bearing his gross, mutant torso to the world, Karkat’s mind is racing trying to figure out what Jade has planned. She’s having Dave get the box, which means she has something kinky planned; they keep the basics in the nightstand drawer. 

Dave winks at Karkat when he surfaces from under the bed, box of sex junk in tow. When he walks back to the foot of the bed, Jade kisses him. It’s pretty chaste, all things considered, and Karkat’s not even the one being kissed, but watching the way Dave melts when Jade nips his bottom lip still makes Karkat’s nook clench on nothing. 

Jade grins, all teeth and mock-innocence, at Karkat’s involuntary chirp. 

“You like that?” Jade takes the box from Dave and sets it on the foot of the bed. “Dave, take your clothes off and kneel there, okay?”

“Your wish is my command, and so on.” Dave strips with a good deal less reluctance than Karkat, but there’s still a visible flush across his pasty skin as he pulls off his shirt and kicks off his pants.

While he does that, Jade fishes a pair of handcuffs out of the box and crawls across the bed, towards Karkat. His throat is suddenly dry (other regions of his body, less so). 

“Hi.” Jade pecks him on the nose. Karkat can feel his face turning red, and hear Dave snickering quietly in the background. 

“Hi, says the devilbeast, like she doesn’t fully intend to cuff me to the headboard,” Karkat grouses, but it’s hard to keep up a scowl when Jade starts kissing his eyebrows.

“Do you not  _ want  _ me to cuff you to the headboard?”

“I didn’t say that!”

Jade laughs, eyes scrunching up in a grin. “Well, then assume the position.”

As soon as Karkat has shuffled backwards up against the headboard and put his arms behind his back, Jade scoots forward, until she’s practically in his lap. It puts her chest at, uh. Eye level. Karkat can’t be blamed for looking, they’re  _ right there!  _ Where else is he supposed to look.

Jade laughs quietly--she totally knows what he’s up to, fuck--as she reaches around behind him to fasten the cuffs. The headboard has vertical bars going down it, which, yeah, is partially why they picked this particular bedframe. The cuffs are pretty loose, because Dave and Karkat both freak out if anything’s too tight, too confining. They’re lined with leather and padded with foam so they don’t cut into the skin, either. Jade scoots back once she fastens them and raises her eyebrows at Karkat.

“How do they feel?”

Karkat gives his arms an experimental tug. His shitty little half-formed gills flutter at the movement of his muscles, like they’re good for anything beyond looking stupid. “Feels like my arms are cuffed behind my back.”

“Good! Dave, how are you doing?”

“My dick is cold, you should come warm it up.”

“Be patient for a little bit longer, and I’ll be right there, okay?”

Dave pouts, but stays where he is. Jade rearranges the pillows so Karkat can recline comfortably against them, and then fits herself against his side. One of her hands slides down his torso, gently brushing against his grubscars and--fuck--his gills, before coming to a stop squarely on his crotch. On top of his pants, though. Damn it.

Jade palms his bulge sheathe, sliding her fingers down to brush at his nook through two layers of clothes, and Karkat groans. Jade laughs, because she’s evil, and leans in to talk right next to Karkat’s ear, her voice low.

“Can you see Dave?”

Karkat looks. The angle’s weird, so Karkat can only see Dave’s head and torso. The rest of him is tragically obscured by the bed.

“Mostly?”

“Dave, can you scoot back a little?”

“What is this, a fuckin’ peep show?” Dave grumbles good-naturedly and scoots back. He’s kneeling like Jade told him to, but now that he’s got an audience, he spreads his legs a little and runs his hands down the insides of his thighs. Karkat can see his dick twitch. Fuck. 

The tip of Karkat’s bulge starts to peek out of his sheathe, and Jade redoubles her efforts, crooking her fingers so they’d dip into his nook if he wasn’t still wearing pants. Fuck pants, they’ve contributed nothing good to this world and only serve as a barrier between Jade’s hand and Karkat’s neglected mating tackle. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you there to be peeped on all by your lonesome.” Jade presses a kiss to Karkat’s throat, her tongue flicking against his secondary gills, and smiles into his neck when he whines.

“Those are sensitive and you  _ know  _ it, I know you know it because otherwise you wouldn’t be tonguing at them like they were a melting popsicle on a hot da-ay-ah, fuck!”

_ Fuck,  _ because Jade just shoved her hands down Karkat’s pants and greeted his bulge like an old friend. While making out with his gillflaps. Karkat groans and slumps down as much as his limited range of movement will let him, spreading his legs.

“How’s the view?” Jade asks, once she stops kissing and sucking at his neck. 

“It’s, ah, good, yeah.” Karkat barely gets any time at all to appreciate said view, or Jade’s hand stroking his bulge, before she pulls her hand out of his pants and hops off the bed.

“Stone fucking cold,” Dave comments idly, feigning composure even though Karkat can see he’s hard, can see the way his breath hitches when he realizes Jade’s heading for him. 

“Yeah, Jade, what the fuck? In case you haven’t noticed, I can’t touch myself, and you’ve left the job half-finished!” Karkat shuffles back fully upright with some difficulty, given the whole can’t-use-his-arms thing, and fixes Jade with a glare.

She gives him her best ‘who, me?’ look and flutters her lashes. “Is that ‘I actually don’t like this and want it to stop’ or ‘I’m Karkat and I’m throwing a fit about it because that’s what I do’?”

Karkat sighs. As frustrating as it is to be touched just enough to get excited and then  _ left,  _ there’s something undeniably hot about wanting and not getting. “No, I’m good. Green, whatever. If I want you to stop something I’ll pitch a fit at least  _ twice  _ as obnoxious, rest assured.”

Jade nods and promptly turns all her attention to Dave, who looks a little flustered in the face of a full-force Harley Staredown. 

“You’re being really good for me, Dave.” Jade walks around behind him and runs her hand down his chest, lightly pinching his nipple. She sticks the fingers of her other hand—the hand she just had down Karkat’s pants, fuck—into Dave’s mouth. “Very patient! Do you want to know what I have planned tonight?” 

Dave nods. Jade smiles, and when she speaks next, she’s looking right at Karkat. His bulge writhes against the fabric of his boxers, seeking out what little stimulation he can get. 

“I was thinking that I fuck you until it feels so good you can’t stand it, make you a mess, all while Karkat watches.”

Dave moans around her fingers at the same time Karkat lets out a desperate trill. Jade just grins and reaches down to stroke Dave’s dick. The fingers of her other hand are still in Dave’s mouth, and by the movement of his jaw Karkat can tell he’s licking off every drop of slurry. 

“Oh my god.” Karkat’s nook is so fucking empty. He rolls his hips against the air, trying in vain to get just that  _ little  _ bit of stimulation. “And I’m supposed to just, what, sit here and deal?”

Jade grins. “If you’re good, I’ll make the wait worth it.”

_ That’s  _ a loaded phrase if Karkat’s ever heard one. “And what, exactly, does being good entail?”

“Nothing much!” Jade kisses Dave’s jawline, nipping at his earlobe. “Just tell Dave how good he’s doing, when you like it, stuff like that. Be encouraging!”

Okay, open communication isn’t his  _ or  _ Dave’s forte, and that’s almost definitely why Jade’s telling him to do that. Karkat inhales. Dave’s hot as fuck; he’s drooling a little around Jade’s fingers, his hips twitching with the barely-suppressed urge to thrust into Jade’s hand. His skin, already spattered with freckles, is darkening with a flush across his shoulders. 

“You, uh.” Karkat clears his throat. “You look really good like that. I mean, you’re pretty much fucking gorgeous always, right now included. So.”

Dave and Karkat were an item since before Jade came into the picture, Dave is always someone Karkat feels comfortable around, but something about  _ saying  _ that outright is harder than pulling a cholerbear’s teeth. 

Despite his attempt being so pathetic erections across the planet spontaneously wilted, Jade beams at him. “Good! You’re both doing so good.”

Jade finally pulls her fingers out of Dave’s mouth, and it’s like he has to make up for all that time he spent not talking. He barely takes the time to inhale before the words start coming. And oh boy, do they. 

“Je _ sus,  _ Jade, when you said surprise you were not fucking kidding. Consider me surprised! But like, good surprised, please-keep-touching-my-dong surprised, hey, come on, I said please and everything where are you going? Jade, my yogurt rifle isn’t going to fire itself, are you really going to abandon me to jack off by my lonesome? I thought Karkat was the one who didn’t get to have his junk touched, fucking rude.”

Jade stands up, her tail wagging slightly with amusement. “I’m right here!”

“Yeah, but also not touching my dick. Or any of the rest of me.”

Karkat laughs, a little meanly, and Dave flips him off. 

“Boys,” Jade says, and her tone’s hardly stern at all but Karkat closes his mouth so fast his teeth click. Dave drops his hand. “Dave, undress me.”

“Aw hell yeah.” Dave stands up and turns around. On the one hand, that’s a little disappointing, because Karkat can’t really see what’s going on. On the other hand, Dave being naked never stopped being a thing, and he has a really nice ass. The view’s not a bad consolation prize. 

Dave pulls off Jade’s shirt and takes his time undoing her bra, wrapping his arms around her more closely than is strictly necessary. He kisses each of Jade’s rumblespheres because he’s ridiculous, and makes his way back down to his knees. Once he’s there, he unties Jade’s shoes and tosses them into a corner of the block, and then kisses his way up her leg, until his hands are at the waistband of her skirt. Karkat bites his bottom lip and crosses his own legs. 

“Alleyoop and a slam dunk,” Dave says as he tugs skirt and underwear both down at once. Jade giggles and puts her hand in his hair. He nuzzles into it like he’s some kind of meowbeast.

“Good job, you unwrapped your present!” The way she says it, it’s somehow not condescending at all, just bright and enthusiastic. 

Dave finally pulls his shades off, always the last thing he keeps on, and sets them aside where they won’t get stepped on. He looks up at Jade, hands on her hips.

“Can I, uh.” He inclines his head towards the join of Jade’s legs. “You know.”

Jade grins and looks over towards Karkat, who swallows. “I  _ don’t  _ know! Karkat, can he?”

“Y-yeah, yes, please. You know he’s fucking great at it, so I mean, you’d be missing out. Otherwise.”

Jade’s ears flick. “And you want to watch us, don’t you.”

It’s not a question. Karkat nods anyway, face burning. That night they all spent together listing kinks and hard nos gave her  _ way  _ too much ammo to be even remotely fair. 

“Of course he wants to watch me, I’m better than primetime television. I’m better than fuckin’ Oprah, baby.”

“Well, when you put it like  _ that  _ I don’t know why I’d say no!” Jade adjusts her stance so Dave can actually get his mouth in between her legs. “Hop to it, Oprah.”

Dave doesn’t need to be told twice; he leans in and kisses Jade’s thigh. Karkat can tell when he finally starts eating her out in proper, because Jade’s head sags and she lets out a low whine, something not entirely on a human register. Dave is  _ really fucking good  _ at giving head; Karkat knows firsthand.

That knowledge isn’t making it any easier to handle not being touched. Karkat keeps making these stupid little chirps, and for all they might not be trolls, Jade and Dave have certainly picked up on what it means by now.  _ Touch me, please, I need you here, I want it.  _ Jade doesn’t even pretend not to notice, looking up at him and moaning even louder. Karkat tugs against the handcuffs purely for something to do and rubs his thighs together in a fruitless attempt to relieve some of the ache between his legs. 

At least he’s not the only one who isn’t allowed to get off. Dave reaches down, goes for his dick, and Jade’s hand tightens in his hair. 

“No. Not yet.”

Dave makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a whine, but he puts his hand back on Jade’s hip. She sighs and rocks into Dave’s mouth, tail wagging rhythmically behind her. 

“You’re doing so--ah!--good, yes, just a little bit more, right there…” Jade’s breath is coming fast and heavy, her mouth hanging open as she pants. Dave shifts a little, reaches forward, starts fingering her too. After a few moments, Jade stiffens and straight-up fucking  _ howls _ as she comes, hips rocking in tiny circles against Dave’s face. Karkat’s not sure which one of them he’s more jealous of, whose place he’d rather be in. 

Dave leans back and turns his head to face Karkat, waggling his eyebrows. His lips are wet. Karkat warbles. 

“How’re you doing?” Jade straightens, brushing her hair out of her face, still breathing a little heavily. 

Karkat’s so turned on it  _ hurts,  _ but it’s the good kind, the kind that leaves you wanting more. “Green.”

Jade smiles and turns back to Dave. “And you?”

“Green. I am totally fucking baller. I was, however, promised a robust pounding, and I’m ready to get slammed. Plowed. Done. Railed.”

Jade’s smile widens. “Get on your hands and knees.” Goddamn, she hardly needs any time to recover at all, Karkat’s a little in awe. 

While Dave scrambles to comply, Jade closes her eyes. When she opens them, there’s a flash of green light, and then she’s wearing her harness with the radioactive-green dildo. How can something that feels so good look so fucking abominable, Karkat will never know. 

Jade wastes no time rolling a condom onto the shaft, which means she’s worrying about it being clean. Which means she’s probably planning on using it on Karkat. Yessssss. Thank fucking god. 

Dave turns his head over his shoulder. “Yo, Harley, what’re you doing? Did you get lost back there? If you want I can provide a big neon sign to the bullseye, no additional charge requi-iiii--oh, fuck!”

Jade’s teleported the bottle of lube from their nightstand drawer, and already has a finger in Dave’s ass. 

“If you were more patient I would have warmed it up first!”

“Jade fucking Harley, if you stop now I will steal your goddamn dick and ride it into the sunset, I swear to christ.” Dave exhales sharply and drops his head when Jade moves her finger out and then in again. His cock is hanging heavy between his legs, drooling precum onto the floor. His arms are trembling a little with the strain of holding himself up. 

“Can I come,” Karkat says, swallowing thickly, “Am I invited, I mean, to the bulge-stealing party.”

“Karkat, you are henceforth invited to any bulge parties I have now or in the future, on account of never being such a heinous cocktease.” Dave laughs breathlessly and twitches when Jade adds another finger. 

“That’s no way to talk about a lady,” Jade admonishes, but she’s clearly fighting back a smile. She crooks her fingers and winks at Karkat when Dave moans and slumps forward, head pillowed on his arms. 

“Bingo!” 

“Can I touch my dick,” Dave asks, voice muffled. 

“No.” Jade’s clearly enjoying drawing this out. Of course she is, she already came, now she’s getting her jollies by making them gag for it.

“Can  _ you  _ touch my dick?”

“Nope! Look at Karkat! No one’s touching him at  _ all  _ and he’s still doing such a good job.”

Karkat flushes and looks away. “I’m handcuffed to the fucking bed, Harley, I don’t know what the hell you expect me to do besides wait until you deign to get your hands on my blighted fucking junk.” 

Jade’s voice is low. “You could beg.”

Karkat’s breathing hitches. God  _ damn  _ this human, she’s going to kill him. “Would that actually help at all or are you just hoping I’ll do it anyway?”

“Probably not yet! You beg so pretty, though.” Jade adds a third finger, and Dave sobs. 

“That’ll have to wait until  _ yet,  _ then.” Karkat  _ wants  _ to ask her to touch him, his bulge, his nook, his fucking nose as long as someone’s hands are on him, but. It’s hard, he gets embarrassed and overthinks it. And he wants to see her take Dave apart, too. 

“I’ll beg,” Dave says, rocking his hips against Jade’s hand, “I’ll beg until the cows come home, I’ll invent new ways to say  _ please could you fuck me already,  _ because, please, could you fuck me already. I’m dying, casa de Strider is open for business, please put your thingy in my thingy, please please please.” 

Jade slowly drags her fingers out and pushes them in again. She leans forward and speaks directly into Dave’s ear; Karkat can barely make out what she’s saying. 

“Are you  _ suuuuure?”  _

Dave isn’t nearly as quiet. “Yes, I’m sure. Dammit,  _ please!”  _

“Okay!” Jade pulls her fingers out for real this time, and slicks up her bulge. Dave and Karkat are both craning their necks, trying to see what she’s doing. Karkat’s pants are soaked through and clinging to him, and even just the feel of his underwear against his oversensitive bulge is starting to hurt.

Jade grabs Dave’s hips to hold him still, and presses in slowly, to a chorus of “yes yes yes.” Once she’s fully in him— _ god  _ Karkat’s jealous, he knows exactly how good it feels to have her splitting him open—Jade gives an experimental thrust. 

Dave chokes. “Yes, fuck, come on, give it to me hard, none of this baby shit, come o-on, oh my god, ah- _ haaaah  _ fuck!” 

Dave loses his words once Jade picks up the pace. She bends over him as she pistons her hips, one hand between his shoulderblades, pushing him down against the floor. Then she finally,  _ finally  _ touches Dave’s cock, stroking him fast and hard.  Dave, for his part, is panting openmouthed against the floor, trying in vain to rock his hips in time with Jade’s frantic pace. His eyes meet Karkat’s, and he can feel a spurt of material gush from his nook. These underwear are ruined. 

It doesn’t take long at all for Dave to come like that, moaning nonsense as Jade reduces him to putty in her hands. She thrusts into him a final time and he comes with a shout, his strangely colorless material spattering on the floor. Jade pulls out slowly, petting Dave all over; his hair, his back, his arms.

“That was so good, you were so good.” Jade helps Dave sit back up, stretching sore muscles, and she lets him flop bonelessly against her. His eyes are closed. “Did you like that?”

Dave gives a wobbly thumbs up. 

“Karkat?”

Karkat means to tell them how hot they looked, how good Dave was, he really does. But now that they’re done, there’s nothing to distract Karkat from the ache in his pelvis and how badly he needs to be touched. All that comes out is a wordless whine. 

Jade’s expression is entirely too sweet for the likes of him. “Aw, Karkat.  _ You’ve  _ been really good. I think you deserve some attention!”

Dave perks up a little at that, and follows Jade onto the bed, where he snuggles up against Karkat’s side. He’s so  _ warm,  _ and after having to watch without being touched Karkat melts into him until the handcuffs start pinching his wrists. 

Jade pulls off the used condom, throws it out, and teleports a fresh one into her hand. While she’s doing that, she glances over at the impromptu cuddle puddle. 

“Dave, get Karkat undressed, okay? No touching his wiggly bits until I say so!” 

Karkat’s face burns at her not-entirely-inaccurate description of his reproductive parts. But there’s not much time for mortification, because Dave gives a mock salute and starts sliding down Karkat’s body. 

“Sir yes sir. Can I touch the rest of him, though?”

Jade hums and sits back to watch. “I think that’s only fair.”

Dave takes his time getting to the main event, stopping to kiss Karkat’s tiny rumblespheres the same way he did with Jade’s, pausing to lick along the edge of a gillslit (for once, Karkat’s glad they don’t properly connect to his respiratory system), and pressing his thumbs into Karkat’s grubscars. By the time he  _ finally  _ hooks his fingers into the waistband, Karkat feels like every muscle in his body is strung tight. 

Dave tugs the pants and boxers down swiftly, for all his dawdling earlier, and stares at Karkat’s coiling bulge but makes no move to touch. He’s being good. Instead, he scoots back upwards and cups Karkat’s chin in his hand. Karkat wishes he could use his fucking arms, wishes Jade wasn’t just sitting there  _ watching  _ (like that’s not what he was doing this whole time). 

“How you doing, dude?”

“My bulge is about to tie itself into a knot and-or crawl up my own nook and you fucking assblisters are still teasing me. How do you  _ think  _ I’m doing.” He pauses. "..Green, yeah."

“Still doin' good enough to throw a fit, so.” 

“Wow, Karkat, rude!” Jade pipes up at last. “Dave, you should kiss him before he calls us any more names. You were doing so well, we wouldn’t want to change that…” She’s pretending to pout, like the way her tail is thumping against the mattress doesn’t completely betray how she really feels.

Not that Karkat’s going to complain about kissing. Dave presses their lips together, licking his way past Karkat’s teeth and into his mouth with practiced ease. Karkat throws himself into kissing him thoroughly, because even if he can’t touch himself or use his hands, he can take Dave apart like this. 

Karkat almost forgets someone else is in the room with them, biting Dave’s bottom lip to hear how he groans and focusing on the feel of another mouth against his. That’s why, when Jade suddenly puts her hand on his inner thigh, he nearly jumps out of his skin.

She raises her eyebrows at him. “Is this okay?”

He pulls away from Dave’s mouth with some difficulty, already nodding. “It’s  _ more  _ than okay, touch me already, I don’t know how much more clearly I can signal. Do you want an invitation.”

She leans down to kiss his collarbone. “An e-vite would be nice!” Then she’s letting his bulge wind through her fingers, squeezing gently, and Karkat loses whatever semblance of frustration he had. There’s still nothing in his nook, which should be a federal fucking offense, but the relief is enough to almost make him dizzy.

“Please, oh god, hands, I want, I want to touch, give me my hands back,  _ please.”  _ He’s lapsing into Alternian by the end of the sentence, vowels slipping into clicks and whirrs. He can already tell he won’t be able to come from this, but Karkat’s been waiting  _ so long  _ without being touched  _ at all  _ that he could nearly cry. As it is, he’s leaning forward as much as he can to hide his face in the crook of Jade’s neck.

Jade’s free arm shifts and reaches to Karkat’s side. “Dave,” she says, tone ridiculously soft, “Uncuff Karkat, please.”

Karkat hardly registers Dave moving off to his side, but then the tension in his arms is gone. They’re probably going to be chafed to hell and back, but he doesn’t spare his wrists a glance before reaching for Jade and Dave. Their skin is so much softer than his, and covered in fuzz, but they’re  _ warm,  _ warm as he is, and solid against him. Dave chuckles low in his ear. 

“Are you ready?” Jade reaches up to massage the base of one horn; it feels like a current humming through his entire body. 

“I’ve  _ been  _ ready.” As if the way he’s been chirping and clicking hasn’t been screaming ‘pail me now’ since they started. 

Jade instructs Dave to kneel facing the side of the bed and helps Karkat up on shaky legs, repositioning  him so he’s sitting on the edge. Like this…

Haha. Oh, god. 

Dave’s eye-level with his bulge, and he  _ definitely  _ intends to put it in his mouth, judging by the almost hungry way he’s staring at it.

“Dave, be patient.” Jade’s getting comfortable behind Karkat, but she still knows  _ exactly  _ what Dave’s up to. He pouts but keeps his mouth to himself, for the time being.

“Do you want me to prep you?” Jade asks, reaching between Karkat’s spread legs to rub her fingers between the folds of his nook, but not  _ in.  _ He shakes his head.

“Just fuck me already, if you wait any longer to shove your bulge in me I will actually die. Please.”

It’s an idea he’s going to regret in a few hours when he’s too sore to walk around, but Karkat’s almost certain that he wouldn’t last beyond the fingering if Jade prepped him. Nooks are made to stretch, more so than the human equivalent, he can handle it. 

And the idea of being forced open on her bulge is, uh. Pretty fucking hot, yeah. That’s definitely a contributing factor.

Jade nods and helps lift him up off the mattress, fitting her hips flush to his. Like this, he can feel her bulge rubbing between the lips of his nook, slicking herself up. The wet noises nearly make him sob. 

“Come on, come on, Jade, hurry up, please.”

She growls possessively at that, not anything like the troll equivalent but still close enough to make Karkat’s instincts sit up and pay attention. “God, you’re so hot when you beg.”

Jade reaches down to line herself up, and then she’s pushing in. After the flared tip is in--god, it’s nothing like what pailing a troll should be like, and every movement is a reminder of that--Jade stills.

Karkat’s fucking trilling with how good it feels to finally get  _ fucked,  _ but underneath the yespleasemorenow, it hurts a little.

“Karkat, you need to relax.”

“When have I--ah, fuck--ever?” 

“Good point! In that case...Dave, go ahead.”

“Yes fucking please,” Dave says, putting his hands on Karkat’s knees and leaning in. He sucks bulge like a champ, he knows how to keep it in his mouth and how to handle the way it moves. His mouth feels fucking incredible, hot and wet, with the way he moves his tongue like he thinks it can compete with a bulge’s thrashing.

It’s easier to relax with Dave’s mouth on him, with Dave glancing up to meet his eyes and then looking away like he’s somehow still shy with his boyfriend’s junk in his mouth. Karkat reaches down to pet Dave’s hair, and feels himself start to open up.

Jade pushes in carefully, a centimeter at a time. Eventually she settles in him to the hilt. Karkat feels his muscles flutter around her and groans, throwing his head back against her shoulder. Dave does something  _ obscene  _ with his tongue and fuck, fuck, Karkat’s going to come and Jade’s barely even done anthing.

“Oh, fuck, Jade,  _ move.”  _

That’s all the encouragement she needs to grip Karkat’s hips with bruising force and fuck into him, setting a rapid pace. Every movement drags across sensitive nerves; she’s not giving him any time to recover. Dave, too, he’s completely pink from the chin down and still going. Karkat’s already so close. He thinks he might be yelling. 

Jade’s hands brush against his flared gillslits, and that’s it. Karkat grabs Jade’s face and hauls her into a kiss that’s more a sloppy mash of teeth and spit than anything, and then he’s coming. It feels like it goes on forever, just these long shuddering waves of pleasure. 

The next thing he’s aware of is Jade slowly pulling out--he still hisses and immediately clamps his legs shut; the feeling of emptiness after is so fucking weird.

“God damn,” says Dave from below. Karkat looks down. If he thought Dave was covered in slurry before, now he’s fucking  _ dripping.  _ “I should have brought a poncho to the splash zone.”

“Shut up,” Karkat says, reaching down to pat weakly at his cheek. Dave kisses his palm and then promptly smears slurry on it. The fucking bastard. 

“He’s got a point, though.”

“Mm?”

“We’re so fucking gross, Karkat! I’m gonna go start a bath.”

While she does that, Karkat scoots back out of the puddle of slurry and flops onto the bed. A moment later, Dave is crawling up next to him.

“You’re so fuckin’...fucked out.”

“Shut  _ up,”  _ Karkat grumbles. He closes his eyes. “So’re you.”

Dave throws an arm over him and kisses his neck. “Totes.”

Later, Karkat’s going to throw a fit when Jade wakes him up and makes him get into the tub, but right now, this is nice. 


End file.
